Ti Amo
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


**A Korean Fanfiction**

**By Himawari Ichinomiya**

**Disclaimer: **It's not my own

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, Hurt

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Kyuhyun sendirian, tenggelam dalam ke sedihan di hiruk pikuk Kota Venice-kota terindah dan teromantis di dunia. Kenapa dirinya harus sendirian di kota seindah ini?

**Warn: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), a lot of flashback.**

************************Happy Reading***************************

Gedung-gedung tinggi menggapai langit penuh bintang, lampu-lampu jalanan kota seakan menjadi strawberry di sekeliling _cake_ yang nikmat untuk dipandangi. Di sisi jalan Ca D'Oro yang terletak di daerah Cannaregio berdekatan dengan Grand Canal, mata cokelat itu bisa melihat beberapa pengamen jalanan berpakaian a'la pelaut Italia memainkan biola, harmonika, dan terompet menyanyikan lagu-lagu _melow_ nan romantis yang mengundang para wisatawan berhenti untuk memberi uang receh atau sekadar menonton.

Kecipak air terdengar begitu menggelitik daun telinga, berbagai jajanan yang terhampar di resto pinggiran Grand Canal menyuguhkan bau-bau nikmat yang menggugah nafsu makan. Meja-meja kecil berjajar dengan hiasan lilin-lilin aroma terapi yang khas untuk para muda-mudi yang ingin menikmati malam kota Venice atau yang kalian lebih kenal dengan Kota Venesia-Italia dengan tenang.

Sebagian besar mereka yang pergi ke kota atas laut ini adalah para wisatawan yang hendak _tour_ dan _honey moon_, macam-macam yang datang, dari orang-orang Amerika, Eropa, Asia, bahkan ada beberapa orang timur-tengah. Orang-orang timur tengah itu menikmati hidangan yag berada di resto _seafood_ pinggir canal yang diketahui dikelola oleh keturunan Pakistan yang menetap di Venice.

Berbeda dengan suasana sekitarnya yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menangis. Memang bukan menangis meraung-raung atau sebagainya, hanya sedikit titik air mata yang jatuh di lantai perak _water bus_ yang kini ditumpanginya.

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda berdarah Korea Selatan itu memang bukan warga asli Venesia-Italia. Kyuhyun baru saja menetap di Venesia dalam waktu enam bulan, dirinya masih memproses kewarganegaraannya pada kantor imigrasi agar menjadi penduduk permanen kota yang dikenal karena keindahannya ini.

Enam bulan. Waktu itu berlari begitu cepat, meninggalkan dirinya yang terpuruk dalam masa lalu dan rasa sakit. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya lagi dalam diam, tidak memperdulikan para pasangan muda-mudi yang bermesraan di pinggir area Grand Canal. Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang cerah penuh bintang, keadaan yang tidak kompak dengan suasananya yang muram. Angin laut yang dingin membuatnya buru-buru memasukan tangannya di dalam saku jaket.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena kondektur bis telah menarik uangnya beberapa saat yang lalu, jika tidak, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan betapa memalukannya jika seorang pria seperti dirinya terpergok sedang menangis malam-malam begini.

Kalau diingat, alasannya menangis malah akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Malam yang begitu indah menjadi kelabu karena perasaannya sendiri. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berusaha melupakannya dengan tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk indahnya kota Venesia. Namun... kota Venesia sendiri lah yang melukainya, melukai Kyuhyun dengan mimpi-mimpi indah yang pada akhirnya tidak pernah berujung.

Mungkin dirinya sedang mengalami apa yang orang barat sering bilang '_home sick_'. Merindukan keluarga yang selalu memanjakannya di rumah, ocehan kakaknya yang cerewet, namun perhatian di saat bersamaan, merindukan harum masakan _umma_-nya yang memenuhi ruang makan, serta sikap tegas ayahnya yang selalu menceramahinya ketika sedang terpuruk. Atau mungkin, dirinya hanya merindukan satu hal di Korea Selatan saat ini... seorang pria tampan bertubuh atletis, kulit terbakar matahari, dan senyuman hangat yang membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali menitikan air mata.

**##**

Dahulu, ketika umurnya masih sembilan belas tahun (sekarang umur Kyuhyun dua puluh dua), Kyuhyun berkerja menjadi seorang _chasier_ atau terkadang pelayan di kedai kopi milik ibunya-Kona Beans. Suatu hari, di saat dirinya sedang mengelap sebuah meja, Kyuhyun melihat seorang pria, sepertinya mahasiswa yang menduduki semester akhir. Pemuda tampan yang diperkirakannya masih mahasiswa tersebut sedang melihat buku menu di mejanya dengan pandangan serius.

'Dia sudah memandangi buku menu selama sepuluh menit dengan wajah bingung.' Batin Kyuhyun tertawa sedikit karena melihat wajah pria bingung tidak jauh darinya tersebut. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, hingga posisinya tepat berada di sebelah sang pelanggan.

"Saya sarankan menu terfavorit _cafe_ kami - segelas coffe float ringan dengan _appatizer_ Coffe cake with IC." Kyuhyun langsung berucap tanpa menunggu sang pelanggan tampan bertanya.

"!" Pemuda berwajah tampan itu nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, sepertinya karena terlalu bingung menatapi daftar menu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum hingga menunjukan lesung pipinya, membuat Kyuhyun tertegun karena sejujurnya, dirinya tidak pernah melihat paras wajah setampan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ya, tuhan... wajah pelanggannya ini seperti pahatan patung dewa Yunani! Pikirnya heboh.

"Kalau begitu, saya pesan menu itu saja." Ucap sang pelanggan, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya yang mulai berjalan kemana-mana. Kyuhyun buru-buru mencatat pesanan dan nomor meja yang di tempati pemuda tampan itu. "Terimakasih atas sarannya, Kyuhyun." Ujar pemuda tampan itu dengan senyum ramah.

Kyuhyun tertegun, "Eh? Maaf?" pemuda manis itu heran, bagaimana sang pelanggan tampan bisa tahu namanya?

Seakan mengerti dengan raut bingung Kyuhyun, sang pelanggan berlesung pipi itu tertawa renyah. Tawanya begitu enak didengarkan-renyah dan hangat, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berpacu abnormal dari biasanya. Pemuda tampan itu menunjuk _tag name_ yang terpasang di pakaian Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda manis tersebut jadi malu sendiri karena kebodohannya, pipinya yang _chubby_ dan putih seperti bayi dihiasi oleh rona merah (_pink_ terdengar _girly_, bagi Kyuhyun).

"Hahaha!" si pelanggan berlesung pipi itu masih saja tertawa, sedangkan Kyuhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa malu dan rona di wajahnya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, sang pelanggan berhenti tertawa, berdeham sedikit untuk kembali menormalkan tenggorokannya, "Ehm. Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang tahu namamu, ya?" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman yang membuat Kyuhyun silau, "aku Siwon. Choi Siwon. Salam kenal Kyuhyun." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, tanda mengajak berjabat tangan.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyambut jabat tangan Siwon tanpa pikir panjang, "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya tanpa berani menatap wajah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, mengguncang tangan Kyuhyun ke atas dan ke bawah. Entah kenapa, pemuda manis berambut ikal kecokelatan itu bisa merasakan Siwon menggenggam tangannya semakin lama semakin erat. Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

Atau tidak.

**##**

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan suara palsu dan menyakitkan, tangannya mengusap air mata di pelupuk matanya keras-keras, tidak peduli jika matanya nanti akan menjadi terlihat makin bengkak karena apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan seluruh air mata yang merembes dari pelupuk mata almond-nya, tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kembali rasa sakitnya.

Begitu indah, namun juga menyakitkan di dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Semakin Kyuhyun mengingat, semakin sakit pula hatinya.

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha melupakan semua kenangan itu, kenangan indah yang menyakitkan di Korea dengan pindah menuju Italia, membuat kehidupan kecil yang baru dan tenang. Kyuhyun menyewa sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana di distrik Santa Coroce, hanya terdiri dari sebuah kamar tidur, sebuah kamar mandi, sebuah dapur, dan sebuah ruang tamu, rumah simpel dengan harga sewa lumayan ringan.

Pemuda manis itu tidak perotes mendapatkan sebuah rumah kecil yang kelewat sederhana, karena memang dirinya tidak membawa banyak uang menuju Italia, karena itu pula Kyuhyun mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung makan dan kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Hingga akhirnya seminggu dari kepindahannya di Venice dirinya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup menyenangkan di San Marco, sebagai pegawai di _grocery_ terdekat.

_Grocery_ (toko yang menjual bahan makanan dan kebutuhan pokok) tempatnya kerja bernama _drogheria_ yang memiliki format penjualan seperti_ mini mart_, di dalamnya menjual makanan-makanan Asia yang biasanya adalah bahan makanan timur tengah, Jepang dan beberapa prodak makanan Korea. Jadi kebanyakan yang berkunjung adalah penduduk kawasan asia yang semuanya bisa berbahasa Inggris

Kyuhyun cukup puas dengan pekerjaannya untuk sementara, dirinya harus lebih belajar bahasa Italia untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik kedepannya. Kyuhyun memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi dan nilai memuaskan yang patut dipertimbangkan untuk bekerja di perusahaan menengah-ke atas, hanya saja, faktor bahasa lah yang membatasinya mencari pekerjaan di Italia. Tidak masalah, karena Kyuhyun akan menikmati pekerjaannya yang sekarang sambil terus mencari pengalaman dan belajar bahasa-bahasa asing.

Kyuhyun selalu selesai kerja pada pukul tujuh malam setiap harinya, kecuali pada hari Sabtu, karena pada hari itu para wisatawan akan jauh lebih banyak, dan Doreghia-grocery tempatnya bekerja juga akan berkali lipat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Biasanya, butuh waktu lima belas menit menggunakan _water bus_ untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya dari rumah Kyuhyun melalui jalur _grand canal, _begitu pula sebaliknya. Terkadang Kyuhyun akan menggunakan _water taxi_ jika dirinya kesiangan untuk kerja.

Meski dirinya berusaha tenggelam dalam kesibukan, tapi justru karena hal ini lah yang membuatnya makin masuk ke dalam keterpurukan. Lima belas menit yang menyakitkan di dalam _water bus_ setiap kali Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan-pemandangan manis yang serasa mampu menusuk jantungnya dengan sebilah parang. Pria itu... Siwon. Dia selalu bisa masuk di dalam sela otak Kyuhyun, menyelami hatinya dengan berbagai kenangan indah yang menyakitkan, seperti mawar cantik yang berduri tajam yang siap membuat jemarinya berdarah jika tersentuh.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, manik almond-nya menatap lesu pada pinggiran Grand Canal tempat para pariwisatawan terutama yang berpasangan terlihat ramai.

Ya, dirinya iri. Dirinya benar-benar iri dengan ratusan pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, menikmati suasana di bawah langit hangat negara Italia di Venice. Mungkin ini salahnya juga yang begitu berkeinginan pergi ke kota Venice ini, dan begitu pergi ke negara ini, Kyuhyun merasa sendirian, meninggalkan keluarganya yang meneruskan cafe Kona Beans di Korea.

_Tes..._

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, seolah sedang menatap langit, namun sebenarnya itu adalah usahanya untuk menyamarkan bulir-bulir bening yag lolos dari manik cokelatnya. Terlalu memalukan untuk seorang lelaki menangis. Setelah dirasanya air mata-nya tidak akan terlalu tumpah dan terlihat, Kyuhyun kembali merundukan kepalanya.

**##**

"Apa kalian tidak berniat kencan sama sekali?" celetuk Ahra dengan nada jahil pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedang asyik mengobrol dan membuat aura 'dunia milik berdua' di salah satu meja pelanggan.

"_Noona_!" jerit Kyuhyun, pipi _chubby_-nya dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. Sedangkan kekasihnya-Choi Siwon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun. Kekasih? Ya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semenjak kenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, mereka menjadi dekat, dan Siwon selalu datang ke Kona Beans setiap kali senggang dalam jadwal kuliahnya (seminggu bisa datang empat hingga lima kali).

Choi Siwon adalah mahasiswa di SM University dengan jurusan International Bussines. Pemuda tampan berlesung pipi itu sedang menginjak semester terakhirnya, karena itulah Siwon sangat sibuk dan hanya bisa singgah di Kona Beans hanya sekitar dua jam setiap kali berkunjung. Setiap kali Siwon datang sebagai pelanggan Kyuhyun akan meminta izin pada umma atau noona-nya untuk menemani Siwon di meja pelanggan. Mereka akan mengobrol dengan santai ditemani dengan sepasang cangkir _coffe_ dan sepiring _disert_ atau _appetizer_.

"hufft!" Kyuhyun mendengus sambil mengaduk-aduk latte-nya menggunakan sedotan, membuat creme di atasnya menjadi pudar seperti serpihan awan yang tidak beraturan. Kyuhyun menatap gelasnya dengan malas.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali kencan dengan Siwon. Meski sudah beberapa bulan pacaran, mereka hanya saling mengobrol di Kona Beans atau Siwon sekedar mengantarnya pulang. Jadi keduanyabelum pernah kencan, sebenarnya hal ini wajar saja, mengingat Siwon yang terlalu sibuk dengan skripsi-nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk mengajak Siwon duluan.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya menurutku Ahra-_noona_ ada benarnya." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus surai ikal kecokelatan Kyuhyun santai.

"Eh?!"

Siwon tertawa, "bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

**##**

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, kali ini benar-benar tertawa, matanya menatap layar iPhone-nya dengan wajah kusut. Disana ada fotonya dengan Siwon, pemuda bertubuh atletis itu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Dirinya dengan Siwon sama-sama membentuk tanda V atau peace. Dirinya dan Siwon tersenyum. Saat itu.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Tangannya mengacak surainya sendiri hingga beratakan karena frustasi. Kalau begini terus, dirinya bisa-bisa jadi gila. Choi Siwon... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sini? Di sebuah tempat yang terlalu indah untuk orang yang ditinggal sendiri.

**##**

"Venice?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan sedikit heran, bercampur kaget. Siwon tersenyum dan memandang pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya. Saat ini keduanya sedang kencan di sebuah taman bermain. Lebih tepatnya pada akhir kencan mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini sedang menaiki gondola setelah cukup lelah menaiki banyak wahana di taman bermain (lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang menggeret Siwon ke sana dan kemari, untuk menaiki wahana).

"Bukan kah Venice itu kota yang bagus dan romantis?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah bersemangat, "kau tidak ingin ke sana?"

Kyuhyun merengut, mem'_pout_'kan bibirnya, "aku bukan wanita, _hyung_!"

Siwon tertawa renyah hingga lesung pipinya terlihat, sambil terus mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang cokelat keikalannya hingga berantakan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian tawa Siwon mulai mereda, tangannya mengusap sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "_mian_... hahaha!" Siwon masih juga tertawa, meski napasnya sudah stabil. Kyuhyun makin cemberut saja dibuatnya.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu tersenyum, sesekali matanya melihat ke arah jendela gondola yang menampakan keindahan kota Seoul pada malam hari, seperti permata yang ditabur tak beraturan.

"Aku punya mimpi..." mulai Siwon penuh makna, Kyuhyun sendiri memandang kekasihnya itu dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang dalam. "Aku ingin lepas dari kekangan ayahku, menciptakan keluarga kecil yang damai sendiri." Tangannya bergerak menggapai tangan Kyuhyun, mengelusnya lembut, berharap sentuhannya bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengerti.

Selama dua tahun ini Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih Siwon, keluarga pemuda berlesung pipi itu sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu-menahu mengenai hal ini. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak begitu memaksa Siwon, pemuda manis itu tahu benar tentang ayah Siwon yang sedikit otoriter dan suka mengatur Siwon ini dan itu. Beberapa kali Siwon berkeluh kesah pada Kyuhyun tentang ayahnya yang begitu getol menjodohkannya dengan putri rekan bisnisnya.

"Kyu..." panggil Siwon, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya sendiri yang berjalan kemana-mana. Pemuda bermata cokelat dan bersurai eboni itu menatap Siwon lurus, dirinya bisa merasakan tangan besar Siwon menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, merengkuh segara keraguannya menjadi sebuah kepastian yang berarti. "Kyu... maukah kau ikut membantu mewujudkan mimpiku dengan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, menjadi sandaran kepalaku di saat lelah, dan menemani hingga waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis?"

Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pemuda cengeng, namun Siwon selalu saja bisa membuat pandangan matanya kabur karena air mata dalam hitungan detik. "Kau bercanda kan, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata masih berair, tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, pertanyaannya hanyalah sebuah permintaan penegasan.

Siwon merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang terlihat berkilauan di mata Kyuhyun. Cincin itu begitu sederhana, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada ukiran namanya di sana, bersama dengan nama Siwon tentunya, mata cokelat Kyuhyun berkilauan tidak percaya. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa membeli ini dengan uangku saat ini." Ucap Siwon dengan raut sedih.

Kyuhyun tahu benar kalau Siwon bukannya tidak bisa beli cincin yang beratus kali lipat lebih dari ini. Hanya saja, kata 'uangku' yang diucapkan Siwon memiliki makna, jika kekasihnya itu ingin membelikannya cincin murni dari hasil kerja keras sendiri, bukan melalui uang kerja ayahnya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menghargai itu.

"Bodoh." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air matanya, Siwon masih harap-harap cemas karena Kyuhyun belum juga meraih cincin di tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya dari dulu, dasar bodoh!"

Siwon tersenyum, sangat mengerti jika itu bukanlah suatu bentuk penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

Semenjak itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun makin sering mengobrol berdua. Membicarakan masa depan impian mereka yang kecil, namun begitu indah. Siwon bersikeras ingin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke luar negri, karena selama Siwon masih berada di Korea, sang ayah pasti akan terus menyetir hidupnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak protes, orang tuanya pun sudah memberi izin dan sedikit wejangan agar bisa menjaga diri.

Kyuhyun belajar begitu giat agar mendapat predikat memuaskan untuk wisudanya, sesekali Kyuhyun mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk memperbanyak bekalnya tinggal di luar negri seperti apa yang direncanakan. Begitu pula dengan Siwon, pemuda berlesung pipi itu sibuk kesana kemari dengan pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya, selain bekerja untuk sang ayah di Hyundai, Siwon diam-diam menjadi seorang fotografer serabutan untuk beberapa majalah dan surat kabar, semua uang ditabungkannya untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjuang di jalan masing-masing dengan satu tujuan yang sama. Tidak ada rasa takut, justru sebaliknya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah tidak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan Korea. Pergi ke Venice, menciptakan kehidupan tenang di sana, keluarga kecil yang damai. Terdengar begitu manis.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya!" ujar Siwon bersemangat ketika rencana mereka sudah semakin dekat, "Venesia itu kota yang menyenangkan! Gang-gang kecil dengan arsitektur eropa yang indah, kumpulan merpati yang sering berkerumun di jalanan, dan kanal-kanal yang berjejer di pinggir-pinggir kota." Lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Siwon dengan bertopang dagu, namun bibirnya tidak berhenti melukiskan sebuah senyuman. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar.

Di lain waktu, Siwon akan berkata, "jangan makan pasta terlalu sering, Kyu! Kau nanti di Italia akan bosan karena makan pasta melulu." Ujar Siwon ketika Kyuhyun makan siang, yang dibalas tatapan malas oleh pemuda manis itu.

Yang paling membuat Kyuhyun senang adalah keseriusan Siwon akan rencana mereka berdua untuk membangun kehidupan baru di kota Romawi tersebut, "kita akan menikah di gereja yang terdapat di Santa Lucia. Apa kau setuju?" ucap Siwon, jika sudah membicarakan tentang rencana mereka ke depannya di Italia, baik Siwon, mau pun Kyuhyun akan terlarut juga.

"Tanggal tiga belas saja bagaimana? Tiga belas Oktober!" ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat. Siwon geleng-geleng heran, sedikit perotes mengapa harus tanggal tiga belas yang dipilih oleh kekasih manisnya itu sebagai tanggal pernikahan.

"Ayolah! Aku suka angka tiga belas, _hyung_! Kan keren!" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan.

Siwon mengerang, "Iya deh iya..." akhirnya menyerah juga dengan tatapan memohon Kyuhyun. Yah, memang buat apa percaya dengan mitos? Bukan kah kebahagiaan itu berada di tangan masing-masing orang? Pikir Siwon akhirnya.

Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat, dan terus semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya beberapa hari lagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan pergi ke Venesia. Pemuda manis itu sudah membereskan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya di dalam koper, tiket juga sudah berada di tangan, keluarga Kyuhyun tersenyum melepaskan anak bungsu mereka meski dengan mata menitikan air mata, kakaknya-Ahra tidak berhenti memeluknya, ibunya sedikit terisak, namun terus membantu Kyuhyun membereskan barang, sedangkan sang Ayahnya memberikan berbagai wejangan-wejangan penting serta memberi Kyuhyun cukup banyak uang.

Kyuhyun menolak keras pemberian sang ayah, bersikeras akan hidup dengan kekuatannya sendiri bersama Siwon, namun sang ayah terus memaksa dan berkata, "ini adalah upahmu selama di Kona Beans, karena terus membantu tanpa meminta imbalan." Ujar Tuan Cho.

Setelah sesi keluarga yang cukup berat, Kyuhyun berangkat sendiri menuju bandara dengan menggunakan taksi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menetapkan akan bertemu di bandara, tepat pada bagian penerbangan menuju Italia. Mengingat Siwon pergi menuju Italia bersama Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan izin orang tuanya, tentu mereka agak sulit jika janjian, jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk saling bertemu di bandara saja.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju bagian penerbangan menuju eropa dengan tertatih-tatih karena koper beratnya. Dirinya melarang keluarganya untuk mengantar sampai bandara karena takutnya mereka akan berubah pikiran dan menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak pergi.

Pemuda manis berambut secokelat kayu eboni itu celingukan kesana-kemari, mencari sang kekasih yang batang hidungnya belum juga terlihat. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. Pukul setengah satu siang, tiga puluh menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Kyuhun sedikit cemas, namun ditepisnya pikiran buruk dan rasa khawatir itu jauh-jauh. Mungkin karena dirinya terlalu bersemangat, hingga datang ke bandara terlalu cepat.

Kyuhyun melihat jamnya, lima belas ment lagi pemberangkatan.

**_"Bagi para penumpang yang akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Roma-Italia, harap segera memasuki pesawat." _**

_**Grek!**_

Kyuhyun buru-buru terbangkit dari kursi tempat tunggunya, menuju petugas bandara yang mulai menarik tiket para penumpang yang hendak pergi menuju Roma-Italia, sama dengan tujuannya dan Siwon.

"_Mianheyo_, kekasihku akan hadir terlambat, tidak bisakah kalian menunggu sepuluh menit lagi?" mohon Kyuhyun dengan sangat. Mata cokelatnya nampak berkaca-kaca hendak menangis, dan wajahnya menunjukan rasa panik.

Petugas bandara itu menggeleng, "maaf, kami tidak bisa membuat para penumpang lainnya menunda keberangkatan hanya karena masalah pribadi."

Kyuhyun terus melihat jamnya dengan panik, sepuluh menit lagi pesawat akan take off. Pemuda manis itu merogoh sakunya, kemudian berlari menjauh karena tempat yang berdekatan dengan pesawat adalah _blank spot_ (kawasan tanpa sinyal). Tangannya tidak berhenti menelpon dan meng-sms Siwon, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satu pun telponnya yang diangkat dan SMS-nya yang bisa masuk.

**_"Kami ulangi, pesawat menuju Roma-Italia akan segera berangkat, mohon pada para penumpang untuk memasuki pesawat."_**

Kyuhyun panik. Bagaimana ini?! Pemuda manis itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mungkin saja Siwon tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal penerbangan yang sekarang, memutuskan untuk pergi di penerbangan selanjutnya. Pikir Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dan khawatirnya. Jika dirinya tidak pergi di penerbangan yang sekarang, tiketnya akan hangus, dan hal ini pasti akan menyulitkannya karena pembelian tiket pesawat harus beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun segera berlari tepat ketika pintu hendak ditutup, sehingga Kyuhyun masih ada kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Pramugari di dalamnya sedikit mengingatkan pemuda manis itu untuk tidak mengulaingi hal ceroboh seperti ini.

Duk!

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, menatap kursi sebelahnya yang seharusnya kini ditempati oleh sang kekasih-Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mengelus tempat duduk itu dengan lemas, matanya menatap jendela yang menunjukan pesawat sedang _take off_, meninggalkan tanah Seoul, terbang menuju tempat tujuannya Roma-Italia.

**##**

Hingga beginilah dirinya, berakhir sendirian di Venice, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi mimpinya dan Siwon untuk membangun. Namun, meski Kyuhyun sudah sampai, bahkan tinggal di Venice, tanpa Siwon, tempat ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan tinggal di Seoul.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak berusaha, pemuda manis itu sudah melakukan apa pun yang dia bisa. Menelpon Siwon ratusan kali setiap minggunya, mengirim pesan singkat, mencari data Siwon di situs Negara Italia (barangkali saja Siwon sudah sampai di Italia dan sibuk mencari Kyuhyun), namun semuanya nihil! Bahkan Kyuhyun mengirimi Siwon e-mail setiap harinya hingga puluhan kali.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali kembali ke Seoul, mencari Siwon dan bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya, menikmati kembali menjadi seorang pegawai Kona Beans. Hanya saja, jika dirinya pulang sekarang, keluarganya akan bertanya-tanya alasan Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul padahal belum genap setahun, dan keluarganya pasti akan bertanya ini-itu yang bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Jadi di sinilah Kyuhyun, terkungkung di antara rasa sakit. Mungkin Siwon sudah lupa pada dirinya, mungkin juga Siwon terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ayahnya, atau mungkin, Siwon sudah sadar untuk tidak menyianyiakan hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat iPhone-nya sekali lagi, melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana.

13 Okt 2012

Hari ini, hari dimana seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan di dalam hidupnya. Hari pernikahannya. Kyuhyun menangis lagi, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Harusnya... harusnya sekarang dirinya bersama dengan Siwon... harusnya, harusnya dirinya tertawa bahagia, mengenggam seikat lily putih di depan altar, berpegangan tangan, dan saling mengikat janji.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja jika memikirkannya, tidak, sekarang pun dirinya sudah menangis. Manik cokelatnya akan selalu mengeluarkan air mata begitu saja jika memikirkan Siwon.

Mungkin memang beginilah jalan hidupnya.

Siwon akan jauh lebih bahagia jika hidup bersama dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya yang cantik juga sempurna, ketimbang menjadi gay dan tidak punya apa-apa dengan hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak ingin egois, jika memang inilah pilihan Siwon. Namun, hati Kyuhyun selalu mengingkarinya, tangis itu akan selalu datang tiap malam, ketika melihat pemandangan kota Venice.

Pemuda manis itu kembali melihat jendela water bus yang terbuka, melihat pemandangan kota Venice yang seakan bergerak melewatinya. Kota indah yang menyakitkan, sebuah tempat mempesona dengan juntaian sejuta mimpi dari semua orang, namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

**_"Pemberhentian selanjutnya, Santa Coroce. Sekali lagi pemberhentian berikutnya adalah Santa Coroce."_**

Mendengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara di dalam water bus tersebut, Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan, melihat sebuah halte dengan cat merah menyala tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Kyuhyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya, jangan sampai orang lain melihatnya kacau begini. Beberapa menit kemudian water bus itu merapat, sehingga tidak sulit untuk melangkah (water bus masih termasuk kapal, meski bentuknya mirib dengan sebuah bus).

Pintu bus terbuka, beberapa orang seperti pegawai kantoran dan beberapa wanita turun. Kyuhyun pun turut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memeriksa apa-apa barangnya yang mungkin saja tertinggal, baru berjalan dengan buru-buru menuju pintu keluar bus karena kondekturnya meneriaki agar yang turun untuk cepat keluar dari bus.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, angin malam membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Pemuda manis itu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku, mencegah tangannya kedinginan. Benar-benar bodoh, kenapa dirinya bisa lupa tidak membawa syal atau semacamnya di musim gugur begini? Runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Jalanan menuju rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari grand canal, hanya saja harus masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang cukup merepotkan juga, karena tempat-tempat di Venice itu baginya mirib-mirib semua.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan iPhone-nya untuk melihat peta, sudah kebiasaan bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat peta yang sudah dipotretnya di dalam iPhone. "Jadi setelah gang ini belok ke kiri..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Jalanan sudah agak sepi, meski ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang, para pedagang buah dan makanan kecil pinggir jalan mulai membereskan _stand-stand_ kaki lima milik masing-masing. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan membeli sebuah roti isi daging di perempatan jalan, tapi ternyata si penjual nampaknya sudah menutup _stand_-nya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perasaan sendu, kakinya menendang krikil-krikil yang kebetulan ada di depannya untuk mengalihkan rasa bosannya, membuat mata cokelat pemuda manis itu tidak lagi fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya, beralih melihat jalanan. Begitu terus Kyuhyun berjalan, menatap tanah tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

_**Buk!**_

Kyuhyun menabrak tubuh seseorang, hidungnya membentur tepat di dada orang yang ditabraknya, sangking kerasnya, Kyuhyun sampai terhuyung jatuh ke belakang. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, orang yang ditabraknya dengan sigap menarik tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pemuda manis itu begitu erat.

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada orang yang ditabraknya itu, berusaha meronta agar melepaskan pelukannya, "yah! Berhenti memeluk-" Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang kini sedang memeluknya. Kenapa dirinya bisa tidak sadar? Tubuh ini, aroma maskulin ini, dan postur tubuh ini, pria yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Kyu..."

Suara pelan nan berat itu meruntuhkan hatinya, mata cokelat Kyuhyun langsung digenangi air mata. Namun, kali ini bukan karena rasa sakit seperti malam-malam lainnya, melainkan rasa bahagia yang memuncah. Siwon... akhirnya dia datang, setelah Kyuhyun terus menunggu sendirian di Venice.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun, wajahnya masih terus terbenam di dada Siwon, tidak ingin kekasihnya itu tahu kalau dirinya sedang menangis. Meski begitu, Siwon tetap saja tahu jika Kyuhyun menangis, karena kemejanya terasa sedikit basah.

Meski begitu, Siwon masih menutup rapat mulutnya, namun tangannya tetap memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Dirinya tahu benar, Kyuhyun pasti mengalami masa-masa berat sendirian di Venice, jauh dari keluarganya dan Siwon. Biarlah, Kyuhyun sekarang menangis, biarlah Kyuhyun mengumbar semua rasa bahagianya sekarang, karena setelah ini, Siwon tidak akan membuat kekasih manisnya itu menangis lagi. Tidak akan, tekad Siwon dalam hati.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kayu tepat di bawah pohon ek berukuran besar, mendudukan diri mencari posisi yang nyaman dan santai untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku... tidak datang ke bandara karena _appa_-ku menahanku pergi." Mulai Siwon, tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin. "Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya dia setuju pada hubungan kita, sejak awal aku hendak menghubungimu, tapi semua komunikasi kita diputus oleh _appa_-ku." Lanjut Siwon, matanya menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang seakan sedang menerawang berbagai hal.

"Aku ingin pergi dari rumah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kedua orangtuaku terus saja memaksaku untuk tinggal dan menikah dengan orang lain." Kyuhyun menahan napas, mungkin kah Siwon kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Atau Siwon akan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan mimpi mereka selama ini?

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar ketakutan. Siwon menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun, pemuda berlesung pipi itum menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar bersandar di bahunya, "kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang. Aku sudah mendapat restu dari orang tuaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon seakan mencari kebenaran dari perkataan pemuda berlesung pipi itu, Siwon ikut menatap Kyuhyun pula, menyelami mata masing masing, menciptakan sebuah kesunyian yang nyaman, "sudah saatnya, untukmu bahagia sekarang, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat, sudah cukup rasa sakitnya selama ini, cukup sudah penantiannya di Venice, semua tangisnya terbalas setimpal dengan kebahagiaann yang di dapatnya.

"Kyu... apakah kau masih mau menikah denganku? Apakah kau masih mau menghabiskan hidupmu bersama orang yang sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama?" tanya Siwon, dirinya tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersakiti nantinya, meski dirinya sebenarnya tidak ingin melepas Kyuhyun. Namun, bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun pasti mengalami masa-masa berat ketika sendirian di sini, di sebuah negri asing tanpa teman atau sanak saudara.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, membuat Siwon yang kali ini dilanda ketakutan. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun diluar dugaannya, pemuda manis itu menarik leher Siwon agar pemuda berlesung pipi itu merunduk, kemudian dalam sekejap Kyuhyun melekatkan bibirnya pada belah bibir Siwon lembut. Siwon terkejut, matanya membulat dan tubuhnya kaku seketika, namun beberapa menit kemudian pemuda bertubuh atletis itu akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata, membalas kecupan lembut dari Kyuhyun. Sebuah ciuman yang manis, hanya sekedar saling mengecup dan saling menggesekkan bibir lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya, melepaskan pautan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Jangan bicara lagi, Choi Siwon. Jangan bicara lagi..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun sudah merupakan hal yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan lega, mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya semenjak di Venice, tapi ini masih awal. Awal untuk sebuah mimpi baru bersama orang yang dicintainya. Yah, setidaknya, Venice bukan kota yang jelek.

"Aku akan membunuhmu bila kau meninggalkanku lagi." Ancam Kyuhyun, Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga membuat fic nggak jelas begini, hima sudah susah payah nyari seluk beluk kota Venice/Venessia buat fic ini, tapi maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. *guling2 di aspal*

Gimana? Kerasa sedihnya kah?

Oh, iya... hima minta maaf, karena banyak yang belum hima tag, tapi ini semua juga gara2 kebanyakan anggota group banyak yg belum jadi teman hima. kalau mau tag, kalian bisa add hima dulu, nanti hima tag'in kalau masih cukup. :)

Hm... semoga perasaan dalam fic ini bisa tersampaikan. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya! Setelah ini hima akan kembali dgn fic SMUT yang buanyaaak! Hahahaha *ketawa setan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like? Comment? *Pupy Eyes***


End file.
